This is a proposal that will bring together several partners: the Baltimore Environmental Justice Youth Council; Baltimore's Health Department; and the University of Maryland's Medical School, Department of Chemistry and Biochemistry, and the Environmental Health Education Center within the Toxicology Program. A research project will be implemented to comparatively characterize the distribution of air pollutants in several neighborhoods in Baltimore representing a diverse range of populations. Specifically, evaluate the contributions of hazardous particles emitted from major sources, including Baltimore's two existing incinerators. Measure diesel emission exposure for emissions from municipal buses using an intentional tracer, and estimating students' exposures during their commutes to school. Provide students with unique opportunities to meet and work with environmental health researchers and practitioners. Provide an environmental health awareness program focusing on asthma to primary care givers. Specific aims of this proposal: 1) Increase awareness and understanding of urban, environmental health issues. 2) Provide supervised, summer, student employment in the Environmental Health Division of the Health Department. 3) Organize a city-wide Environmental Justice Youth Conference. 4) Develop and pilot a comprehensive, community environmental health assessment plan to be used by non-expect, community residents. Sustain community involvement by enhancing the infrastructure of the Environmental Justice Youth Conference; and continuing outreach and educational projects.